I Want You To Want Me
by The Aluminum Monster
Summary: Riley wants Peter. Peter doesn't know if he wants Riley. One memorable night out and some kissing will help Peter decide. Slash, Peter/Riley. Please R&R. Oneshot.


**I Want You To Want Me**

**Summary: Riley wants Peter. Peter doesn't know if he wants Riley. One memorable night out and some kissing will help Peter decide. Slash, Peter/Riley.**

**A/N: So I've decided to write a Peter/Riley fic. I actually really enjoy that pairing, and I know a lot of people out there do. As much as I adore the Marco/Dylan pairing, they aren't as well received as Peter/Riley because they aren't as new, so I decided to write a story where I would get a little more feedback.**

_Riley's POV_

I remember the first time I saw him. I was in the cafeteria, eating lunch with the guys from the football team, when I caught a glimpse of him walking by. His blonde hair was resting on his forehead, right above his mesmerizing, crystal blue eyes. He had on a dark blue and black stripped sweatshirt and blue jeans. He was walking next to a girl with long, wavy dark hair, who I was pretty sure was on the cheerleading team, or power squad or whatever they called it.

He looked over at me briefly and smiled. I smiled back a little, until I was interrupted by Danny.

"Give it up Stavros. She's taken. And she tends to cheat on people too." Danny said, sounding angry.

"What? Who?"

"Mia? Mia Jones? Isn't that who you were just checking out a minute ago?" He asked.

"Oh, uh……she's……she's pretty hot I guess." I said. Dammit. Did he say she was taken? That probably meant she was dating _him_.

"Just be careful if you want to get with her. She's not exactly the most trustworthy person in the world." Danny said before standing up to go throw his lunch away.

I looked around for the boy again, and found him, sitting at the table across from me, next to that girl Mia, of course. I don't know how or why I never noticed him before. He was really cute. I barely knew him, but it was like we were somehow meant to be. I needed to find out who this boy was, and talk to him.

* * *

_One Month Later_

A month ago, I didn't even now his name. Now, Peter and I were practically best friends. Things had been going great when we first became friends. We had been hanging out almost everyday after school, and even got a assigned a to work on a science project with each other, giving us even more of a reason to hang out. I couldn't ask for anything more. So leave it to me to go ahead and ruin it one day after school at his house. While teaching him how to play "Wii Boxing", I leaned in and tried to kiss him.

It was the perfect moment, and it quickly turned from perfect to mortifying when he pushed me off of him and asked what was wrong with me. I couldn't believe him. He'd been leading me on and everything. How could he do that to me? He was the only person that made me feel comfortable about being gay. But then he ruined it by being straight. I didn't talk to him for a few days after that, but then he confronted me and I had to. It was weird at first, be we were eventually able to put it behind us and become regular friends again.

I've been through a lot, good and bad, and Peter was there for all of it. When I was having a problem with steroids, he was there, and he helped me to turn away from them and choose the right path. When I was having troubles figuring out who I was and whether or not I was gay, he was there to tell me that nobody would care if I was gay, and that I could beat the crap out of anyone who made fun of me for it. He was always there, and was always lifting my spirits and making feel happy and good about myself.

But there was always one thing missing. He just wanted to be friends. And I wanted to be something more. As many times as I tried to move on and like other guys, Peter was always right next to me, making it difficult. Peter was the first guy I ever had a crush on, and had real feelings for, so trying to have the same feelings I had for him for somebody else was hard. Even having sex with a guy from camp in the Ravine wasn't enough to get Peter off of my mind. I just pretended that he was Peter the whole time. I wanted to hang out with Peter as much as possible, but it was getting hard as I continued to fall for him……hard. Everyday my feelings for him got stronger and stronger, and I would have to sit down at lunch and watch him kiss Mia and get hold hands with Mia, and wish that it was me he was kissing and holding hands with.

I wanted him so badly, and I couldn't have him. I always wondered what it would be like if Mia weren't in the picture. Would Peter be attracted to me, or would we still be "just friends"? There were so many times I wished Mia never existed. She stole one of the only things that mattered in my life, and I would never forgive her for that. Peter and Mia got closer day by day, and I started losing hope. That is, I started losing hope, until something happened. Something different……

"Hey man." Peter said, approaching me in the locker room after gym class.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"So, um……you wanna maybe hang out tonight?" He asked.

I looked up at him, confused.

"Aren't you and Mia supposed to be hanging out tonight?"

He sighed.

"She bailed. She has some modeling thing to go to or something. So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out tonight?"

It felt like my heart stopped for a moment and I tensed up. He just asked me if I wanted to go out tonight. That's what people said when they were asking you out on a date.

"Um, out? Where? Like, the movies or something?" I asked nervously.

"I was thinking more along the lines of meeting at my house and going for a walk. Something quiet and low key. Just the two of us." He said in that soft, low voice of his. I was dying by now. He was asking me out. I was really tempted to kiss him again.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great. What time should I come over?"

"7:00 cool with you?"

"7:00's great. See ya then man." I said.

"See ya tonight." He said before turning around and walking away. I could have sworn I saw him wink before he walked away.

My hope had gone from almost gone, to back again after this incident. He pretty much just asked me out on a date. I've always dreamt of this moment, and now it was coming true. I couldn't believe it. Maybe things were starting to change after all……

* * *

_Later That Night_

It was later, around 10:30, and we were out walking. We had spent most of the night at his place, we ordered a pizza and watched TV and played video games. We did most of the stuff regular guys did. We were walking around the neighborhood and my hand accidentally brushed his. I pulled it away quickly.

"Sorry." I said quickly.

"Don't worry about it." He said, sliding hand in mine and intertwining his fingers with my own.

I couldn't believe he just did that. He was holding my hand. I had no objections, but I did find it kind of strange, considering he had a girlfriend, and wasn't gay.

"You know, you're really attractive. You don't get enough credit for that." He said. The way he said that was weird. It wasn't his regular tone of voice. I pulled my hand away.

"Why are you doing this? You aren't leading me on again and getting my hopes up so you can crush them again, are you?" I asked.

"What? Riley, no. This isn't a prank, I'm serious. I……I like you Riley. And I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, you already have once, so it's a little too late for that." We had stopped by this point, and he took both my hands this time.

"I know that what happened the last time wasn't exactly what you wanted or expected, and I'm really sorry about that. But it's different this time……and I'm willing to give it another shot." He said before leaning in and brushing his lips against mine.

This kiss was(obviously)a hell of a lot better than the last. His lips were soft and didn't taste like strawberry lip gloss, unlike Anya's. Broad shoulders and short hair where something I enjoyed a lot more than long silky hair in ponytails and small, fragile bodies. But the kiss was cut short by Peter lightly pushing me off of him.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could do this, but I can't. I'm really, really sorry Riley. I started to have feelings for you, and I thought we could try this out, but it's not working. I'm so sorry Ri." He said, before leaving me standing alone in the dark in the middle of the street.

How was I suppose to react to this? He did it again. He lead me on, and made me believe that we could be together, and then abandoned me and left me standing there. I wasn't taking it this time. I was going after him.

"Peter, wait!" I said, running to catch up with him. He started running too, but I was faster and caught up with him. Being on the track team really paid off. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he gently shrugged it off.

"Peter, you're not doing this to me again! You need to give me an answer!" He stopped and looked at me.

"What do you want me to say Riley?!"

"Just answer my question! Do you like me, or not? Do you seriously have feelings for me, or am I just your little gay experiment?"

"I do like you Riley. But I don't know if I'm ready to……to do this. I mean, I've never felt this way about a guy before. And when we first started hanging out, I just felt like your friend. And then you kissed me, and……things started to change after that. I still felt like your friend, but that kiss opened up a lot of doors for me., and I really had to think. Then we started getting closer and hanging out more, and……I really started to like you as more than a friend. But then what just happened……I don't think I'm ready for that kind of relationship Riley."

I opened my mouth to say something, and closed it again. I was speechless. He liked me as more than a friend? He had the same feelings for me that I had for him? There was no way I could just stand there knowing this and not do anything about it. So I did what anyone else would do. I grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him. And he didn't pull away. He kissed me back.

I ran my fingers through his hair and he slid his arms around my neck. I moved my hands down his body and he moaned loudly, turning me on extremely. But of course, leave it to him to ruin it right when I was turned on and in the moment.

"Riley……" He said, breaking the kiss.

"Don't." I said, pulling him back in for another kiss.

"No. I can't." He said, pushing me away again.

"Peter, give me a break. You kissed me back. You touched me, you moaned for God sakes! You were enjoying it, don't lie to yourself."

"I get into at first, but then I realize you're not Mia, and I……I feel bad. She's still my girlfriend, believe it or not Ri, and I can't just start a relationship with you and leave her in the dust. The last thing she needs is losing another boyfriend, and I don't want to be the one to cause her pain. Things are going really great for her right now, and I can't just ruin that by breaking up with her to be with you. She would freak out if I told her what happened tonight. So I think we should just forget that any of this happened, and move on." He suggested.

I just stared at him and laughed in amazement.

"You're unbelievable Peter. You go from wanting to be with me one minute, to wanting to pretend like I don't exist the next. I don't know what your problem is. All I know is that I……I love you, and I want to be with you." Wow. I had finally said it. It took me a while to even deal with it, but I got it out, and now he knew, and there was no going back.

"Riley, you……you love me? But we……you……I don't understand."

"What's there to understand Peter? It's really not that hard. I love you, and you don't love me back, even though it's kind of hard to tell if you do or not considering what you keep doing to me."

He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, massaging it gently. He looked me in the eyes, and we stood there, staring into each other's eyes for a while, until he finally leaned in and kissed me again. This one was short and soft, but it really meant something.

"I may not love you yet Riley, but I do like you……a lot. And there's still plenty of time for me to fall in love with you. If you give me this one last chance, I promise you I won't mess it up, and that you and I can be together." He whispered.

"But what about-"

"Mia?" He sighed. "I'll figure something out with her. I know I was on her side a minute ago, but after what you just said……how can I not be on yours? I love Mia, but……there's just something about you that I like even more. So if you want, I'm willing to give us a try."

I looked down, smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'd really like that." I said, somewhat sarcastically. He kissed me again.

"How 'bout we go back to my place? Just the two of us." I grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." I said before taking his hand and walking back in the direction of his house.

_End_

* * *

**I tried not to rush anything in this story, but please let me know if I did! Let me know if they seemed to out of character too. Constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
